<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>再一次，紧紧相拥 by Sven799</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773904">再一次，紧紧相拥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven799/pseuds/Sven799'>Sven799</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 影日 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven799/pseuds/Sven799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>初夜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>再一次，紧紧相拥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“再见。”</p><p>站在网对面的影山，落在自己面前的排球。</p><p>谁都没有哭，而是笑着告别，与其说是告别，其实是约定了下次再相见，没有具体的时间和地点，但是他相信自己一定能和影山重逢。</p><p>用了两年的时间，如忍者一样修行，只有疲惫时打开手机，看到锁屏中影山的脸，才会慌慌张张地扔掉手机，缩在角落里回想起以前的事。</p><p>关于排球的每一刻都是甜蜜的，和影山一起尤其如此。</p><p>是他下的挑战书，是在他们相遇的第一次那场输得一塌糊涂的球赛之后，哭喊着说要打败影山。虽然也收到过邀请，但还是选择了去巴西打沙滩排球，用一种大家意想不到的方式磨练自己。</p><p>异国的生活，并没有想象中有趣，语言是第一道难关，接着便是风土人情，打工时还要被偷了钱包，还好遇到了及川前辈才拯救了这一天的心情。</p><p>只有全身心投入沙排的时候，才能暂时忘记影山的脸。</p><p>他现在过得怎么样？交到女朋友了吗？</p><p>日向甩了甩脑袋，这不是他应该担心的事情。眼前的要事是挑选好花椰菜，然后回家做饭，然后和舍友一起分享漫画。</p><p>像是赌气一样，两年间，他们除了在群聊里偶尔有交谈，私下的交流只有节日问候。并不是不想和影山聊天，而是期待着再次相见的时刻，让他大吃一惊。</p><p>厕所是个危险而神奇的地方，要说第一次见到影山，也是在厕所前……</p><p>“今天你的胃应该没问题吧？”</p><p>重逢果然不会有感人的告白，无情的嘲笑才是影山的风格。</p><p>但此刻的心跳是不会骗人的，当然要在第一句就打败他。</p><p>“我已经，不是那个会在比赛前拉肚子的我了。”</p><p>还没说上两句，聚集过来的人越来越多，为了避免不必要的冲突，他们还是识相地和平如厕。毕竟接下来的比赛才是最重要的事。</p><p>初见必杀，被影山接了下来，而影山的杀人发球，自己也接了下来。</p><p>只有比赛的时候，能忘记影山的脸——这是以前的自己，而现在，他无时无刻不注意着影山，理所当然地注视着他，确定这几年来，他的进步和自己的进步对不对等，确定他眼里的光是否消失，确定他是否也注视着自己。</p><p>你眼里只要有我，就可以了。</p><p>一记跳发，虽然出界，但仍然让他弯起嘴角，场下的观众欢呼声四起，都是以前的老同学，普通的观众并不懂其中的含义。想必在老朋友们的眼中，自己已经完全不同了。</p><p>萨隆巴斯的味道，无论什么时候闻起来都那么让人兴奋，竭尽全力的命运一战，自然要和影山分个高下。但无论如何，竭尽全力打就是了，如果自己在联盟的处女战都拿下了他们，是不是太不给面子了呢？</p><p> </p><p>飞快地对付了几口，又被队友拿啤酒灌了好几杯，还好在国外多少也有接触酒，不然就要真的醉了，日向在比赛后的聚餐上勉强坐了半个小时，其实一分钟都难熬，他知道有人一定在门口等他。</p><p>“抱歉，我先走了！”</p><p>果断地站起来，和大家鞠了一躬之后，便拿着外套飞快地冲出餐厅。</p><p>“那家伙啊，就这么迫不及待吗？”宫侑看着日向飞速离去的背影，语气变得玩味起来，其他队友纷纷提问到，但他也是瞎猜的，只好装作沉默。</p><p>“影山。”</p><p>打开饭店的门，站在门口的果然是影山。东京的冬天依然十分寒冷，但死板的家伙没有在店内等他，或许是担心给他带来不必要的麻烦。</p><p>果然都是成年人了——日向不自觉地感慨到。</p><p>“去我家。”</p><p>影山的语气不容置疑，日向只能点了点头，便乖乖地跟在他身后。</p><p>手套和围巾好像忘在座位上了，寒风吹过时日向不自觉地缩了缩脑袋，影山便拉过他的手，塞进自己的外衣口袋里，暖意一下子从他的手中传来，日向朝影山露出了一个招牌笑容，让影山别开了脑袋。</p><p>“呆子。”</p><p>日向往影山那边挤了挤，好让两个人相连的手不太显眼。</p><p> </p><p>在高中那会儿，每年下第一场雪的时候，影山也会这么做，把自己冰冷的手塞进他的外套口袋里，温暖着自己。</p><p>他们从来没有考虑过什么是恋爱，什么是交往，但会拥抱，也会接吻，唯独不会做爱，影山在奇怪的地方特别死板。</p><p>“打扰了。”</p><p>日向在门口好好地打了个招呼，才开始脱鞋。原以为影山会给自己找双拖鞋，没想到等他脱好鞋后，便立马将日向打横抱起，走到了房间去。</p><p>变得更猴急了啊，日向在心里默默吐槽着。</p><p>房子很小，但一应俱全，看来影山是一个人住。</p><p>他没来得及问他交了女朋友没有，便被压在双人床上封住了双唇。</p><p>影山的吻像从前一样，主动而炽热，不给自己一点喘息的机会。</p><p>外套很快就被扔了出去，衬衣和运动内衣同样没有逃过影山的魔爪，也许唯一该庆幸的是，双方都有在比赛完之后好好沐浴更衣，不至于还要一起洗个狼狈的澡。</p><p>赤裸的肌肤接触到冰冷的空气时，日向还是没忍住抖了抖，影山这才想起要把暖气打开，回来之后便把日向压在身下，舔吻那许久未见同时变得强壮许多的身体。</p><p>手臂和背部的肌肉变得强壮了不少，这应该是特训的结果，长期暴露在阳光下，他的肤色也变得黑了一些，却在这个时刻显得非常色气。</p><p>“你别这样看着我……”</p><p>日向抬起手挡住了自己的脸，却任由影山把自己的乳头含在口中，用唇舌玩弄挑逗至慢慢挺立。</p><p>影山慢慢感觉闷热起来，便开始把外套扔到一边，上衣也是粗暴地扒掉，他不希望花太多时间在脱衣服上。</p><p>他看到日向发红的耳根，便拿开他的手，压制住，然后再次抓住那不听话的小嘴狠狠地吻着，妄图把两年份的吻收回来，直到唾液沿着日向的嘴角流下。他现在没有多少理智可言，这是和排球赛场上完全性相反的场合，直到自己在日向的脖子上留下了一个吻痕，他才想起一个问题。</p><p>“你现在没有女朋友吧？”影山抬头审视着日向。</p><p>“当然没有啊，莫非你有？”日向扭过头去嘟囔着。</p><p>“笨蛋，是谁让我等了这么多年啊。”影山心满意足地低下头去，继续挑逗着日向的身体。</p><p>他称得上是个性欲冷淡的人，却不知不觉中准备好了诸多性爱用品，等的就是日向躺在这张床上的今天。绷在裤子里的下体已经涨得发痛，影山伸手将日向的裤子连着内裤一起扯下，对方的性器也高高扬起，腿部的肌肉毫无保留地展现在自己的面前，曾在高中时期魂牵梦绕的腿窝就这么展露在自己面前，不免让影山感觉自己又兴奋了几分。</p><p>不允许任何人碰他，无论是谁都不可以，影山捞起日向一条腿，使那块处女地展现在自己的面前。未被使用过的地方透出一种稚嫩的粉，在触碰到空气后微微收缩着，本想着直接把润滑剂挤在上面，想了想还是挤在了自己的手上，揉搓过后再推入他的体内，好不让日向因冰冷受惊。</p><p>“嗯……太粗了。”</p><p>只不过是进入了两根手指，日向已经难耐地眯起了眼睛，还抓着影山的手不让他继续动作，影山只好伸出手抚慰着日向前面那秀气的一根，才让他从吃痛的呻吟转变为稍微享受些的喘息。</p><p>当稚嫩的后方勉强吞入三根手指的时候，影山觉得自己已经不能控制接下来会发生的事情了。他脱掉了自己的运动裤，把早就张得难受的东西拿了出来，在日向的腿缝中摩擦着。</p><p>“不可能的…太大了。”</p><p>日向下意识退后了一点，但被影山抓住了腿，他把日向的双腿打开，扛在了肩上，把自己的东西挤入日向的后穴当中，戴安全套什么的完全被抛之脑后，但仅在头部进入后，日向便开始颤抖起来，影山只好撸动着日向的下体，好让他放松下来。</p><p>“别紧张。”</p><p>影山低下头，温柔地吻着日向的脖颈，接着是脸颊，之后是使用过度的双唇，好让他吃痛的字句停留在喉咙当中，等他逐渐进入状态后，便玩弄起他逐渐变得丰满的胸肌，在放松的时候，胸肌是柔软的一块，在影山手中变换着形状。</p><p>当日向的注意力逐渐转移到胸部和嘴唇上时，影山终于感受到了一丝松动，便趁机挤入他的后穴当中。</p><p>“嗯啊——！”</p><p>日向一下没控制住，咬伤了影山的舌头，但影山并不恼火，只是让他把手搭在自己的背上，好扶着他的腰把他从床上捞起来。</p><p>一切都进展得太快了，他们还没来得及好好叙旧，就滚到了床上，虽然是意料之中的事，但回过头来才发现，变得强壮的不只有自己，也有影山。日向靠在影山温暖的怀抱中喘着气，扭头看向窗外，是一片车水马龙的夜色。</p><p>日向用力抱着影山，腿撑在床上，好不让重力从中作梗，把那可怕的一根深入自己的体内，但影山自然不想让他如愿，当他把自己的双腿捞起来时，日向还是滑到了影山的怀中，肉棒只能尽根没入，狠狠地摩擦过日向的敏感点。</p><p>“哈啊……嗯……”</p><p>敏感点被摩擦的快感让日向眼前一白，差点要射在影山的小腹上，影山自然没有错过这个细节，便朝那不同的一点顶弄着，惹得日向娇喘连连，挺立的一根自然也是不住地吐出透明的液体，它的主人也无助地颤抖着。</p><p>果然还是想再捉弄一下他，影山让日向趴在了床上，只有屁股高高翘起，还和自己的下体连接着。随着影山的挺动，日向只能抓住床单，把脑袋埋在枕头中。</p><p>日向的背肌非常好看，翅膀一样的肩胛骨随着自己的动作颤动着，腰窝稍稍下塌，使臀部显得更加浑圆，影山忍不住在日向的背上留下一个个吻痕，像是一把把无形的锁，让他不能在队友面前自由地脱掉上衣。</p><p>而下方的动作也没有停过，紧致的小穴在影山的每一次抽出后无助地收缩着，希望那物能再次深入，哪怕分毫，可惜它的主人毫无自觉。影山不断变换着角度抽插着，频率一点点加快，日向被顶出一个个气音，床单在他的手下变得更加杂乱，眼泪和唾液打湿了一小片床单，让影山忍不住在顶到尽头后和他接吻。</p><p>“不行……想射。”</p><p>日向凭本能摸向了自己的下体，似乎是想要加快射精的进程，却被影山抓住了手，捏住柱身的同时堵住了马眼，被限制射精的感觉使日向浑身颤抖，奈何影山就是喜欢日向缩在自己怀里的样子，这让他问了问日向的发旋，权当安慰，然后全力冲刺着。</p><p>“一起去。”</p><p>每次顶到肠壁的拐弯处时，整个肠壁都会紧紧地收缩，让影山头皮发麻，这是和摩擦敏感点完全不同的感觉，肠壁内部会把龟头整个吸住，如同榨精。</p><p>在不知第几次顶到肠壁顶部时，影山终于低喘着射在日向体内，并放开了手，任由日向把自己新洗的床单射得一塌糊涂，而此刻的日向已经叫不出声了，眼泪缓缓地流着，影山便温柔地舔去他的眼泪。</p><p>初夜的高潮是甜蜜的，也只有初夜时会让人打完第一炮就很想睡觉，但很遗憾的是，在影山拔出自己的东西时，看到了一张一合的小穴，连带流出大量的白色液体，对刚刚告别处男的影山来说还是太色情了，他感觉自己又硬了。</p><p>“日向……”</p><p>影山再次欺身而上，但这次他让日向面对着自己，而后者还一脸懵懂，似乎快要累得睡着了，却在影山再次插入的时候惊醒过来。</p><p>“影山你这混蛋……嗯哈…至少先带我…去上个厕所。”</p><p>喝完酒的后劲终于来了，憋着尿的日向红透了脸，影山二话不说把他捞到了怀里，但唯独不舍得拔出自己的东西，日向竭尽全力忍耐着，却越发明显地感受到那刺激着自己的膀胱，明明下地没走两步就来到了厕所，还没到达马桶，影山就感觉自己的腹部湿了一片，原来日向已经忍不住尿了。</p><p>“都怪你！”</p><p>日向像是被他欺负哭了，眼泪不住地从眼眶流出，影山愣住了，只好把他放进浴缸里，于是他才发现在尿完之后，日向还射了一次。</p><p>或许罪魁祸首真的是自己，可太敏感之类的明明是日向的错吧？</p><p>无论如何，影山还是打开了热水，为日向清洗着身体，顾不得自己重新硬起来的下体，但这都被日向看在眼里，于是日向一把将影山拉入浴缸中，一如自己今晚对他做的那样，二话不说地封住他的唇，浅浅一吻，然后又分开，热水淌了一地。</p><p>“给我好好负责啊，影山混蛋。”</p><p>恋人的眼中春色潋滟，影山勾起了嘴角，重新覆上他的唇。</p><p>“遵命。”</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>